Your Gift
by dragongirl5k5
Summary: Born over 500 years ago from the earth. A pure being tainted with hatred, imprisoned, and many thought his existence a mistake. But, there are some who disagree. There are some who celebrate, instead of curse, the day of his birth. "Happy Birthday Goku."


Hey~! For those of you who don't know, I'm dragongirl5k5! I love chocolate, am a horrible procrastinating multi-tasker, and lover of Saiyuki! My favorite character is most definitely, Goku!!!

And today is his birthday! And mine too! That is like the coolest!

Sadly, my birthday this year kind of....sucked. Really bad. All I feel is a another year closer to death and more bitter. Ugh. I never thought I'd hate the world unto I was at least my sisters age... Oh well.

This is for you Goku! Happy birthday!

Two songs that really helped inspire me to write this: Never Surrender by Skillet and Dead Memories by Slipknot.

I apologize in advance for any mistakes I missed. No flames Reviews would be the best birthday present I could ask for! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Saiyuki or Goku. So, I'm just going to go cry over that now. *sulks*

* * *

_Six years ago..._

Joyous laughter. It sprang through the countryside and carried through the mountains and valleys. Such a high-spirited laugh, so full of life and happiness that Mother Earth could not help but spread it's echo far and wide.

For on this day, Mother Earth made it as pleasant as possible. Her eyes did not weep and sprinkle rain on the world. Her breath did not blow wind through the deserts or the seas. She did not cloud the skies or even bring about a storm. This was a day when she was at peace with the world.

This was a gift to her son.

Whose joyous laughter sent her heart a flutter with immense relief and glee. She smiled upon him, for she always knew where he was; was always watching and protecting him as he traveled through her lands. Every breeze that tickled his face was her gentle kiss. Every ray of sun that warmed him was her embrace.

Today, she buried him in those affections and gestures. Today she allowed no weather to spoil his day and watched as he enjoyed himself playing in the world she had brought him into. The weather was so fair in peaceful that many said the earth must be happy today. And they would indeed be correct.

Had it really been only 512 years ago today, that she had given birth to such a brilliant creature? She had given trees, flowers, and all sorts of animals to this world. But none could compare to the boy that had been born from the spirit of her being. To her, he was perfect in every way.

He had the playful spirit and savage nature of a monkey. The loyalty and bravery of a wolf. The cunning and slyness of a fox. The spirit and freedom of a bird. The agility and and speed of a rabbit. The spirit of a god, the power of a demon -- and the heart of a human. Made from her spirit and heated with the fire of Hell; was sprung from her body in shell of rock atop Mt.

His appearance was mixed, but sadly that could not be helped. His ears pointed, teeth sharp, and pupils slitted slightly. Very demonic looking. But he had the aura of a celestial being and there was something unmistakeably human about him. None of that mattered. He was born a beautiful, free spirit whom she cherished dearly.

The other creatures she made also liked him as well. She decided to leave him in the care of the wise and protective monkeys, who taught him the ways of nature. But all other animals never feared him either, even if he was hunting them for food.

Who could not love such a child?

A light anger filtered her being as Mother Earth recalled such horrible events. Humans and demons -- the greatest of all creatures to roam her world -- were also the most cruel and judgemental. There was one characteristic that she could not take away from her son, nor could anyone else.

Golden eyes. Beautiful, deceitful, shimmering, ghastly golden eyes. The eyes of a creature who was not born of man and woman. A heretic.

Her beautiful son was immediately known as this and was shunned and tortured for it. Oh, how angrily she wept when those humans captured him all that time ago and made him suffer. His cries of anguish still haunt her. So, what if he killed them in defense? That was the law of nature.

The gods seemed to disagree. They feared his power and feared what would happen if he were to remain roaming freely. So, they used their celestial power and formed a headband around his cranium to seal away his demonic power. She was a bit upset that they would steal his birthright like such, but let it go seeing as it only calmed his brashness and rage. She loved him either way.

However, when they chained him and took away his freedom. And all the horrid things that happened to him in heaven-- it was almost too much to bare! All the blood, the despair, and dark emotions left in him afterwards were enough to make her sick and sad. Then, they stole his memories (his only grace) and locked him away. For centuries and centuries...

But she shook thr solemn thoughts away and smiled. For he was no longer in his imprisonment or in the kingdom of heaven. He was home.

She watched, satisfied, as he ran through a field of wild weeds and flowers chasing a butterfly. He made a leap for it and missed, plummeting to the ground. The butterfly, being good natured, flew down to his fallen form and landed gracefully on his nose. He gasped in surprise and smiled holding out his hands for it to land in. He stared in awe at its bright colors and laughed again, before setting it free. Mother Earth smiled.

Such innocence, such youth. Eyes that have seen the most gruesome sights one could imagine and still glow with purity and light. He was an incarnation of light, and also darkness. A pure, yet unpure creature. A monstrosity? Is that what most thought when they heard the title Seiten Taisen?

But, Mother Earth knew a secret. Her son was born a pure creature of the earth. He had no monstrous emotions or evil intention. His darkness and light were well balanced. Until he met humans. And demons. And gods. That's when a monster was born. Not on this day.

Golden eyes that could see the true nature of the world...including those in it. Golden eyes that could see the true nature of someones heart and soul. Such a power comes with a price. Golden eyes like a mirror that will show someone their true nature by becoming it. Whose pure and innocent soul can be easily tainted by fear, anger, rage, bloodlust. When all eyes look at him with uncontrollable anger, fear, hate, and resentment; that is all golden eyes can see as well.

Such a perfect creature if he would have been treated and cared for the right way. Perfection, almost, she supposed. There was one thing she could not give him. One flaw. One thing he didn't have.

A name.

But, that changed. Now, he owned a name, she thought proudly. A very fitting name for someone such as himself. Son Goku. Who she watched, chase more butterflies, splash through streams, frolic through fields, and pick bundles of flowers.

For this was her gift, for her son, Son Goku, who was born on this day. Who she loved, and loved to watch bask in the sun he adored so much and play in the lands that she created. Today, she was at peace and filled with joy because so was her son.

And may the one who takes away that joyous laughter that filled the valleys, went past the mountain, and played like the most wonderful symphany in the world -- feel her wrath.

---)0-----0(---

I didn't know why I was so happy today. I just...was.

And ya' know what? It felt good to be happy! It was such a beautiful day outside, I just had to go out and play! I begged Sanzo too as well, but he said he had wrok to do. But he let me go, and that was just as nice! I knew Sanzo was busy a lot, so I didn't mind.

I didn't mind playing only. I was used to it, I guess. It didn't bother me all that much anymore. I just felt a lot happier when there was someone else playing with me. You know?

But, not even that could ruin my mood today! The sun was shining and the sky was brillantly blue. The breeze was peaceful and cool; tcikling my face softly or blowing leaves my way. The water was nice and the grass was soft against my bare feet.

I always felt so at home when I was outside. Like this is where I belonged. I didn't get that feeling often. Only when I was with Sanzo, Gojyo, or Hakkai. Or out here in nature.

Currently, he was in a field of pretty flowers, all of which were in bloom. So many different colors and features decorated them. Like people, I thought. There were some yellow, like Sanzo's hair and the golden sun he resembled. There were also red like Gojyo's fiery hair and eyes that were right next the brightly green ones -- that were few in numbers -- but still stunning like Hakkai's eyes.

For a moment, I became just a tad sad that none of them resembled me. Just like no one else really did. Along with all the good feelings, there was just the tiniest feeling of dread in the very core of my being. But, I wouldn't let it surface. Couldn't... Just can't; won't.

So, I shook the bad feelings away. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I smiled excitedly in thought. I'll pick some flowers and give them to Sanzo so he can put them on his desk. And then maybe, give some to Hakkai and Gojyo too!

Pleased with myself at this revelation, I began picking flowers happily. Choosing each one precisely and with care. I bunched them all together at the stems so I could carry them without damaging the pretty part. I hope they like them. It's weird, I remember doing this before, but somewhere else. But....I can't seem to remember where or who they were for...

A slight movement to my right. I sensed it immediately. The jolt to my nervous system nearly made me drop the plants I held in my arms. But I caught myself with a simple startled yelp. I whipped around from side to side searching for someone there. Only to find no one.

Feeling silly, I instantly calmed myself. Stupid me, getting all worked up over nothing. But, I still sensed a presence. Small, but still there. Not harmful, but close. I stifened for a moment and glanced around. Silently, I crept over to my left where a light rustling could be heard. When I had stepped not seven feet in that direction, I gasped.

Th-there! Right there, it was--....it was-- So cute! There, sitting on a small mat of cloth was a baby bunny! I sprinted towards it and knelt before it. The infant rabit neither ran nor acted as if it were scared. Instead, she looked up at me with friendly, curious eyes.

I stared at her wonderously and held out a hand. She sniffed it slightly, before climbing straight into my palm! She was so tiny; she fit right in my hand! Her fur was soft and an odd peach color. And there was something tied to her. A...flower?

I carefully plucked it from her back and eyed it in my other hand. A beautiful lotus flower, right in my palm. It seemed so out of this world...somehow, again, oddly familiar. As if it was from somewhere else and it was different from the other flowers I placed on the ground beside me. _Like me,_ I thought fondly.

I pet the bridge of her nose gently where a tuff of white fur stood out. She nuzzled into the gesture and I smiled.

_I've made a new friend._

Sanzo will have to let me keep her! He'll just have to! I chucked happily and set her gingerly on the ground so I could pick up my other flowers. She waited patiently by my side, like a loyal dog. While bending down to grab the blossoms though, I noticed a note in the place of where the bunny was. Horribly curious, I read it quickly. On it, three words. Three words to steal my breath.

_Happy birthday, Goku._

M-my....birthday? I-I had a birthday? And it was today? But I was... Sanzo said I was born from a rock. I didn't think I had a birthday. If I did I...I forgot. But, the who was this from? Was there someone who knew that this was the day of my birth? There were so many things I wanted to ask, so many questions; some I was fearful of, others excited.

But then, the little rabbit nudged my leg softly, as if urging me not to linger on it. Not to think of it. To just ignore it blissfully,, and enjoy the rest of today-- I mean, my birthday. I was reluctant, of course. Then, a strange, hard wind blew against me, wringing the paper from my grip. I blindly reached out for it, but failed to catch it. And so, it flew away until out of my peripheral vision.

Smiling, I finally decided to agree. It seemed as if fate was not ready for me to know the answers yet. Perhaps, I'm not ready. Perhaps, on this day, I am only meant to enjoy myself. At least, that's what I'll attempt.

So, I picked of my bundle of flowers and placed them on my shirt; which I tugged upwards into a makeshift basket like I had seen the girls in a nearby village do with their dressed. I put the single lotus atop them and held onto the cloth securely with my right hand. In my left, sat my new friend. My birthday gift. My _first_ gift.

And so, I turned and began my voyage back to the temple. Hopefully, Sanzo wouldn't be busy so I could show him my new friend!

-^----+----^-

"Sanzo~!'' I sighed, irritated, when the loud and clearly overexcited voice reached my ears. Speak of the devil--

''Well, here he comes now.'' Hakkai noticed coolly. Why thank you captain obvious, I thought annoyed. Man, I could use a smoke.

A figure smaller than the other three leaped into the room. His arms full, he lost balance mid-step and promptly began to plummet to the ground with a yelp. Luckily, Gojyo caught him by the scruff of his neck and plopped him back on the ground.

''Oi, be careful monkey!'' The kappa warned. Goku stuck his tongue out childishly.

''Whatever, pervy-mother kappa!'' He sang. Followed by Gojyo's threatening, "Why you little--!'' and Hakkai's calm, ''Now, now; let's remain civil.''

Civil. Ha. They were anything but.

''Goku, you should be more careful. What are you carrying anyway?'' Hakkai inquired. A light-bulb seemed to appear above the boy's head.

''Oh yeah!'' He exclaimed. He took the fuzzy-looking item in his hands and handed it over to Gojyo. Gojyo stared puzzled, and opened his mouth to complain or question, when Goku interrupted. ''Hold that, kappa!''

He then proceeded to kneel on the floor and empty the contents of his shirt on the ground. Hakkai turned and looked at me quizzically, to which I shrugged. Why should I care what the saru gets into? He was about to ask, but then Gojyo gently elbowed him diverting his attention elsewhere.

What was the little chimp up to? Hope he didn't pick anything _weird_ up. Or dirty for that matter. Like the time he brought that stray dog into the temple or when he let a few rats loose. The monks were bitchin' about that for days--

''Maa, Sanzo!'' I looked up from the paper I was _trying_to read and was about to shoo the annoying kid away, but my words died in my throat. The chibi held out a handful of flowers for me to see. Most were a very bright yellow, a few a dark violet shade. And when I looked to him, he was smiling so brightly, eyes aglow.

''They're flowers for your desk!'' He explained. He placed them in an empty vase on my desk. There are many things I could have done. Could have said no, and immediately turned back to my paper. Of course, that would break the kid's heart. Ya' know, I might do it too, but he was looking at me with that joyful, pure smile and those excited golden orbs. And I...

''Che. Thanks.'' I muttered under my breath. It was a small blow to my ego and a sign I was getting soft, but seeing that smile turn grateful and happy and those eyes shimmer with adoration made it worth it. He then bounced over to Hakkai and Gojyo.

''I picked you guys some too!'' He turned first to Hakkai and held out a bouquet of bright red. As if someone had dribbled cherry juice all over the petals. I glanced over with one eye, boredly.

Upon seeing them, Gojyo's mouth fell open slightly. "R-red flowers...?'' He said softly. Goku nodded vigorously. Gojyo's eyes were a bit glazed, as if he were remembering something from long ago; expression unreadable. Goku, of course, picked up on this and frowned slightly.

''Is there something wrong?'' He asked, innocently, and slightly down. And I knew what was happening. He was giving them that same look with those eyes. That pleading look that got Sanzo to buy him extra dumplings, Gojyo to play ball with him, and Hakkai to take him into town when no one else wanted to go.

''No...Nothing.'' And the glazed look in his eyes passed and Gojyo smiled genuinely. So, then Goku handed him some bright green blossoms with a few blue for color. The pervert ruffled his brown locks in thanks causing the monkey to giggle contently.

''Thank you, Goku. They're lovely.'' Hakkai said, flashing one of his less-creepy, non-threatening smiles.

''Oh, by the way monkey, what's with the rabbit?'' Oh boy. Did I just hear _rabbit?_

And before I knew it, Goku was shoving a very small -- (very cute) -- infant rabbit into my line of sight.

''Sanzo, isn't she cute? Can I keep her? Can I keep her? Please? Please!''

''Quite, baka-saru!'' I yelled, wondering how far I'd have to reach to grab my fan. ...Maa~...that's too far. Oh, well.

''Where did you find her?'' Hakkai questioned, probably attempting to buy time for Goku. Goku's face contorted into thought and his eyes belied wonder and curiosity.

''Oh, yeah! That's the weird thing 'bout it! I was out playing and I found her there with this pretty lotus flower,'' here he gestured to the flower in his hand, ''....and a note that said _'Happy Birthday!'_''

''Birthday?'' I voiced aloud. Goku nodded.

''Ne, I thought you couldn't remeber your birthday, or _anything _for that matter?'' Gojyo asked, confused. Probably too much for a dumbass like him to comprehend.

''I...don't.'' His tone lowered, into something almost considered sad; maybe longing. ''I don't remember anything...But when I read the note, and it said it was my birthday, it...felt right, I guess. I don't know. Is it even considered a birthday?''

Good question. After all, he was born from a rock. But, but even I, a cold-hearted-bastard didn't feel like telling him that. Not now. He looked pretty down, and I knew why. Every time he thought about his lost -- forgotten -- memories, he seemed to go into a state slightly dimmer than his usual one.

''Anything that is born, has a right to a birthday; no matter how, where, or when that birth happens.'' I stated.

His eyes turned up towards me, hope evident in them. Hakkai seemed to sense what I was trying to do and did his part as well. Placing a hand on the young boy's shoulder and along with the friendly gesture gave him a nice small smile.

''Of course! If it is your brithday we should celebrate!''

''R-really?'' He questioned.

"Yeah, monkey! I say we drag Sanzo-_sama_ and his credit card into town and get a bite to eat and drink until we're drunk!''

''Yeah!'' Goku cheered. ''I want dumplings, I want spring rolls, and I want chicken with rice--!''

''Che. Do what you want. But, leave me out of it!''

"Come on, Sanzo! We're going out for my birthday!'' ...after some thought, he added, ''...and food!''

''Oi, don't--''

''Let's go, monk.'' Gojyo ordered. ''Humor the kid, will ya'?'' He said, tussling the brown locks again.

''It is a special occasion.'' Hakkai urged. I looked back and forth between the three, lingering on the smallest. Who was looking at me hopefully, silently pleading for me to say _yes_.

I sighed, absently searching my pockets for my cigarettes. I hope the kappa has a light.

''Fine.'' I finally muttered. One word, and this time all the moods in the room brightened a bit. But, Goku's especially. I knew he was very attached to me, and that I wasn't really the ''play type nor did I make much time to spend with him. So, in a way, maybe this was the best gift I could have given.

_Happy birthday, baka-saru._

{x----+-----x}

''Are you watching those four again, Merciful Goddess?'' Juroshin asked, taking his place beside his mistress.

''Do you recall what day it is?'' She asked, ignoring his first question. He looked at her puzzled, to which, she chuckled.

''Over 500 years ago, on this day, a child was born from the earth...'' Kanzeon said. _I knew he would like the rabbit._ She thought silently to herself.

''Ah, yes. So, it is young Goku's birthday.'' He frowned here. ''Not a happy occasion for the people in heaven, or down below for that matter.''

''I know,'' she acknowledged forlornly, ''most think his birth was a mistake; that he should have never existed at all.''

''Then, why even tell the poor child of this day?'' And here, she smiled.

''Because, there are some who _would_ wish to celebrate this day. There _are_ those who do find his existence necessary...and pleasant.'' And even the minor god smiled here.

"They would certainly be happy for him, would they not M'lady?'' An odd look came over the goddess' profile, her eyes aglow as if thinking back to a time long ago. Perhaps, five hundred year or so...

''Yes,'' she said thoughtfully, ''without a doubt.''

{x-----+------x}

_Present..._

Dark and cold. Cold and dark. There was no breeze, but was always cold. No light, but always darkness. Loneliness, fear, uncertainty, anger, resentment, sorrow, and confusion welled within me. Despair, misery, anguish, frustration, and horror hung in the air.

I could sense it, feel it. That's all I could do was _feel_. Feel the aching of my heart, feel the emotions buried deep within my conscious, feel the emotions I was feeling at this very moment.

It was dark, so dark; to dark to see. The nothingness was suffocating, so much that I couldn't hear anything besides my own breath and heartbeat. The rhythm became hypnotising after a while -- _Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump-bump!_ -- and so sometimes I blocked that out as well.

Cold, yes, I could feel the cold. More so, I could feel that it wasn't warm. I've forgotten what warmth is -- was. Physical warmth that is. Inner -- maybe not.

For as I said, only darkness is what I see. See? I mean _feel_. But then, where is the light? If all you have is darkness, then how is it darkness in the first place? Darkness is the opposite of light, so one much exist or the other cannot. Shadows are created by light, like how light is found between the shadows.

So, I must be the light contrasting this place. For I know, somewhere within my soul lurks a light so bright, so pure, that not even gods in all their grace were able to understand it. But along with that light, there is darkness. The two constantly fighting for control within my heart and mind; clawing at the other for one to maintain dominance. And light _usually _wins. Usually.

It's funny, but I don't know how I know this. How long have I been here -- days? Months? Centuries? Eternity...? Time has no presence here. I never grow old. I never die. I am bound to this spot by the chains that dig into my skin. Wrists, ankles, and neck -- all bound.

No movement. Can't leave. Occasionally sleep. Don't know much. Only feel. Feel what I'm feeling right now, what I was feeling yesterday, or feeling 500 years ago... There feelings; they sustain me.

Whether the gracious feeling of comfort or the overwhelming sense of loss; the overbearing, aching pain of loneliness or the unbelievable, wonderful, needy feeling of love.

So many feelings and emotions that sometimes I thought I would burst. But, oddly, I never did. I simply sat there, took all the emotion in and _feel_ them. That's it. Peculiar, yes. Rotting here forever never sounded too great either though.

Today...Today was special. Special in a way that special things always happened on this day. Good or bad? Sad or happy? I...I can't remember. Perhaps that's what puzzles me the most.

Suddenly, I feel something unual. Dark? No..no, it's not darkness. So, it must be cold. But...n-no; it's not cold either. It's something so...so familiar and yet so far away. Is this maybe...? No- it couldn't. But, perhaps... Is this warmth?

Abruptly, light flooded the darkness. How long had it been since this glorious, shining array had flashed in my dark confinement? Too...too long. I felt the light glide over my eyes, and it stung-- it hurt at first, before I adjusted. But, I _felt_ it; felt the light. And it felt...good.

I looked down and for the first time -- in such a long, long time -- I saw clearly. It was a hand. Small and tan. Palm slightly worn and rough, but a mainly soft texture to it. With some wry realization, I realized it was my own hand.

Looking up, I saw three even stranger things. Figures-- wait! People...? Yes! People! Other human beings! My heart leaped so fiercely I thought it would burst from my chest. Tears sprung to my eyes as immense joy overflowed me. These people...I knew these people.

''Ten-chan....Ken-nii-chan....Konzen!!'' I exclaimed, shocked at the sound of my voice. I had no one to talk to in this prison, so I rarely ever spoke. Thought, it seemed neither hoarse nor choked; instead it seems just as I had left it.

The people, my friends, my _family_smiled at me. (Well, as close to a smile as Konzen gets.) ''It's been a while, ne Goku?'' Ten-chan said.

They walked in pace closer until they were right in front of me. Kenren plopped right down on the floor beside me, as if the bondage wasn't even there. ''Maa, it hasn't been that long. We're not that old!'' Here he turned to me and grinned cockily. ''Except Konzen; his joints crack every time he moves.''

''Watch it, asshole.'' Konzen warned. ''Or I'll kick your ass.'' He added. Such bickering, and arguing. So, very, very familiar... And I loved it; missed it.

''Why...How are you guys...why..here?'' I asked, what I had been aching to ask. Tenpou's smile turned sad and sympathetic. But I missed seeing the face regardless of what expression, that I let it go.

''It's your birthday Goku.'' He stated thoughtfully. ''Happy birthday.''

''Yeah,'' Kenren chimed, ''a toast to ya'!'' He exclaimed, raising his sake flask. He took a swig right from the bottle causing Konzen to sigh exasperated and Tenpou to give a look. And I? I...I laughed for the first time in a...in while.

''That's right. Keep laughing.'' The hysterics died off into short chuckles and I turned to Kenren questioningly. ''Keep laughing. And smile.''

I cocked my head to the side, causing the chains about me to clank. No one seemed to notice. ''Why?''

''Because you have to live.'' Konzen said suddenly. ''You must live and smile; be happy. You promised, remember?''

''I-I did?'' They all nodded.

''That was the deal.'' Kenren said, taking another sip. I stared down at my feet thoughtfully.

''You guys are gone...Long ago, you guys...left. I miss you!'' I blurted out. Before they could reply, I spoke again. ''It's clear now. I remember.. This sin't real. This is all inside my head.'' I stated sadly.

"This is a part of you, yes.'' Tenpou nodded. Ah, yes. There were many parts of me. This was the me somewhere in between my innocence and my monster. The part that was suffering for things that had happened long ago...The part that that held all my feeling from long ago, but not my memories.

''So, this isn't real.'' My tone, miserable. Suddenly, a hand was on my cheek and I found myself looking into caring violet eyes. Long, shining blond hair. He was so bright, scaring away the darkness. He was like...the sun.

''Who said this isn't real?'' Konzen asked. ''This is a part of you, and we are a part of you. We'll always be a part of you. No matter how alone you feel, we _are_ always with you.''

Those words felt as if they could fill my entire existence and then some. They warmed my chilled bones to the core and caused my aching chest to nearly burst with glee. For these words, I realized numbly, were all I wanted to here for 500 years. That I'd never be alone.

''Thank you...'' I found myself whispering, sobbing softly. The hand on my cheek swept the tears away and caressed the spot affectionate. I found myself babbling on now, about random topics. And they talked as well. We laughed, we lived, and for I don't know how long I felt pure bliss.

Until, the light began to fade. As well as their presence. The warmth in my chest began to leave, replaced by dread.

''We have to go.'' Kenren said softly. They all stood now, in front of me. My golden eye snever left them, nearly breaking down at those four words. Alone... I was going to be alone. They were going to leave me again, shattered, numb--but no! No! No, not again; I can't--!

''You won't be alone. We're always with you. One day...Very far from now, we can all be together again.'' Ten-chan said softly, comforting. Hope sprouted in my heart as it had since I arrived in Heaven all those years before.

''Until then...Live. Live for us, live for you. 'Cause if you don't, I'll kick your ass. So, promise?'' Ken-nii-chan asked.

''Promise.'' I whispered without a second thought. ''Will you come visit me again?'' I pleaded. Kenren smiled. ''Of course.''

And when I smiled, even Konzen did, and I realized that's what they wanted to see. What was it about my smile that made them crave it?

Overwhelming tiredness overcame me. My eyelids became heavy and I was struggling to sustain consciousness. They...they were fading. The light...whe-where was it going?

''When you wake, you will not remember this..'' That voice so soft. I..I can't remember...barely can remember whose-- Whose voice is that? Pictures, visions fading. Voices...so familiar. But, I can't... Darkness...is back. No light. Light, what's light? Where?

So tired...tired. All I can do is sense, feel. Strangely, I feel content and slightly...Hm. I don't even know what that feeling is. But when the remains of it's leave, all I'm left with is cold. Cold and darkness. That's what I feel before I fall asleep.

[-----X-----]

"Oi, Goku!'' My eyes opened slowly. That voice...so familiar. It's...

"Oi, monkey, what are you doing on the floor?'' Gojyo asked. I blinked myself awake and glanced around. I was below a tree on the ground...asleep. Oddly, I don't remember falling asleep.

''You okay?'' Hakkai asked from behing the kappa, a bit concerned. I smiled and assured that I was fine. At least, I think I am.

''Come on, saru, we're going to celebrate.'' My golden orbs widened. .

"Huh?'' Sanzo looked at me, bored and irritated.

''Che. It's your birthday, baka.''

And then clarity fell upon me and the dreariness subsided. Oh yeah. Now I remember.

''Alright! Let's go!'' I exclaimed feeling oddly content. Somehow, on this day, I always felt pretty happy. Somehow, I never felt alone.

Why, I did not know, but whatever the case I was thankful. To whom? Well...

_Thank you, my friends._

* * *

Didn't think it would be this long. And the ending wasn't all that great. But, I still like it.

And come one, admit it: Who want to name the bunny! Haha XD. She's based off my stuffed bunny at home, who is nameless as well.

Anyway, I hope you like it! Review please! For all the nameless bunnies in the world!


End file.
